


maven calore and his broken mind

by hitomu



Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Angst, but if that’s not your cup of tea just letting you know, elara is bad, he doesn’t know what he is, little bit of self-harm i guess? just a couple scratches, maven is sad, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitomu/pseuds/hitomu
Summary: maven yells at elara and gets a n g r y





	maven calore and his broken mind

he stared into the mirror at his pale skin, bright blue eyes, and black hair. he stared at his reflection, and screamed. his sentinels rushed in, but he ordered them out. he kept staring, pulling at his hair, scratching his face and arms until the sink was coated in silver. he was broken.

“mother!” he shrieked. “what did you do to me? how can i fix it?” no one answered. elara was long dead. he shuddered and looked at the floor. he looked back at his reflection, the bruises under his eyes, the scratches on his cheeks and forehead. he whispered, “what’s me, and what is you, mother? what parts did you take? what did you replace them with? i can’t forget thomas, and mare is even worse! what did you do to me?” his voice escalated until he was screaming once more. he didn’t stop until he was a sobbing, incoherent mess. a skonos healer entered and drew her hands over his face and soothed his pain.

he dressed in his black uniform and his cape. another court meeting. about his brother. maven was _king_. he shoved his crown on his head, as if to prove a point. they should be talking about him and his court affairs, not his exiled brother and mare barrow. his mind split at the thought of her, half wanting to kill her, the other to kiss her. it was infuriating. he stalked to his silent stone throne, and glared at evangeline standing next to him.

she whispered in his ear, smiling cruelly, “you’re late again, your majesty.”

he scowled at her before turning to those assembled. “begin.” he commanded. he then sat through two hours of imbeciles trying to figure out how to get rid of the scarlet guard, along with tiberias calore and mare barrow. maven was done. he abruptly stood up and said, “dismissed.” he turned on his heel and strode to his rooms.

when he returned, he ripped his cloak off and shoved it into the corner. he tore his curtains down and burned them. he tore the wallpaper, set his blankets and sheets on fire. he shattered the windows, and burned his pillows. he screamed at the top of his lungs, finally taking the crown off of his head, and throwing it to the floor. his sentinels entered the room, wide-eyed.

he pointed to the door and shouted, “GO!” they cowered in fear and ran out. he collapsed on the floor, staring at the crown. it signified what he had worked so hard for, had lost so much for, and he hated it. the same skonos healer from that morning was pushed into the burning room by the terrified sentinels.

she slowly stepped towards him and stuttered, “m-my lord? are you injured?”

he sneered and said, “only where your talents cannot reach.” she whimpered and ran out of his room, and his sneer only grew.

he snarled, and stood up on unsteady legs. he stumbled to his burning, ravaged bed, and sat down. he cradled his head in his hands and whispered, “i’m a mess.”

he heard a response, “ _yeah, you are._ ” he shot up, hitting his head on the remains of his canopy bed. he knew that voice. thomas. he looked around and couldn’t see him.

he rubbed his head and muttered, “i’m losing my mind.”

“ _as if you could lose it more than you already have._ ” mare.

“where are you?” he forced out.

“ _beyond your reach._ ” cal whispered.

“no. no. i have to reach you!” maven cried

“ _why?_ ” thomas once more.

“ _yes, why? why do you care for them?_ ” the chilling voice of his mother, elara merandus, dragged sharp nails up his spine to his brain, splintering it.

“NO!” maven screeched, falling to the floor. he sobbed and scratched at the floor, gasping and choking. “no...please...i’ve done everything you’ve asked of me, mother.”

suddenly the whispers were gone. he lay motionless on the floor, panting and afraid, a child once more.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh! my first fic, and it’s probably trash like me. but! garbage can not garbage cannot. let me know what you think in the comments, and if you catch any mistakes don’t be afraid to let me know! thanks for reading! stay safe and stay hydrated! (i’ve also just realized that this is 666 words, hell is real)


End file.
